dragon's candy
by posonangel428
Summary: when an all girl rock band goes on tour with all boy rock band, the side affects are sexual. rated m, for drugs, sex, and alchohal.  itachixoc, sasorixoc, deixocxhidan peinxoc
1. first act

The crowd was screaming as the four girls stepped on the stage, kei was carrying her black guitar with the red heart bursting in flames on it. Shika held her black and blue bass guitar in her right hand as Haruka adjusted the microphone. Himari settled herself at her black, green and purple drum set.

"hey we're dragon's candy, are you guys ready to rock?" Haruka screamed in to he microphone. The crowd screamed back in agreement!

"I take that as a yes!" Himari said in to her mic. kei glanced at Shika we nodded our heads as they started the music.

Haruka-there's only 2 types of people in the world

Himari- the ones that entertain and the ones that observe

Haruka- well baby I'm a put on show kind of girl

Himari- don't like the backseat gotta be first

Haruka and Himari- I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots

Shika and kei- I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot

All-when I put on a show/ I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins, spotlight on me and I'm ready to break/ I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage/ better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

Haruka-All eyes on me, center of the ring, just like a circus

Kei-when I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip, just like a circus

Shika- don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Himari- everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus

Shika- there are only two types of guys out there

Kei- ones that can hang with and ones that are scared

Shika- so baby I hope that you came prepared

Kei- I run a tight ship, so beware

Haruka and Himari- I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots

Shika and kei- I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot

All- then I put on a show/ I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins, spotlight on me and I'm ready to break/I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage/ better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

Haruka-All eyes on me, center of the ring, just like a circus

Kei-when I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip, just like a circus

Shika- don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Himari- everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus

Haruka- lets go

Himari- let me see what you can do

Kei-I'm runnin this (like like like like a circus) yeah

Shika- like a what (like like like like a circus)

Haruka-All eyes on me, center of the ring, just like a circus

Kei-when I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip, just like a circus

Shika- don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Himari- everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus

Haruka-All eyes on me, center of the ring, just like a circus

Kei-when I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip, just like a circus

Shika- don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do

Himari- everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus

"so did you like that?" kei asked the crowd, they screamed cheers back.

"hey kei are we doing gasoline next?" Haruka asked

"maybe we should ask the crowd…" Himari said

"do you want us to play gasoline?" yelled Shika

"yes!" they yelled back.

"okay…" kei sighed, even though a smile played at her lips. She replaced Haruka at the main microphone. The loud steam punk rock started.

Kei-don't get In my face, don't invade my space, I'll put you in your place/ I'll only tell you once, I'll never tell you twice, and this is me being nice/ you cross me once and you'll see its like a match in gasoline/ gasoline/ Cause I'm highly flammable, a caged up animal, I'll go off on you/ you better take it back, I'm about to snap, I will go off on you, oh/ when it's your turn you'll get your lesson learned, you'll be pissed to burn/ my adrenaline is going to do you in, I'm seeing red again/you cross me once and you'll see its like a match in gasoline/ gasoline/Cause I'm highly flammable, a caged up animal, I'll go off on you/you better take it back, I'm about to snap, I will go off on you, oh/I'm highly flammable, a caged up animal, I'll go off on you/you better take it back, I'm about to snap, I will go off on you, oh/you cross me once and you'll see its like a match in gasoline/ gasoline/I'm highly flammable, a caged up animal, I'll go off on you/you better take it back, I'm about to snap, I will go off on you, oh/I'm highly flammable, a caged up animal, I will go off on you/

Kei took a second to breathe, she looked at the crowd then did the rock fist symbol and stuck out her tongue showing of her tongue piercing. Highfiving Haruka as she returned to her spot.

Haruka-the other day I had to stop and think

Shika-and boy I love the way you get to me

Himari- so I took a hit and poured another drink

Kei- your perfect frame is where I sucked it clean(oh yeah)

Shika and Haruka- I can never myself from falling over

Kei and Himari-you can never stop yourself from coming over

All- I can feel you coming closer and closer, baby don't stop now, baby don't stop now

Shika and Haruka- I can never myself from falling over

Kei and Himari-you can never stop yourself from coming over

All- I can feel you coming closer and closer, baby don't stop now, baby don't stop now

Haruka- I love how easy you crawl at me

Shika- and the way it feels when peel my clothes off me

Himari- the palms of my hands where I hold the key

Kei- I fit you like a glove, it's not the ecstasy (oh yeah)

Shika and Haruka- I can never myself from falling over

Kei and Himari-you can never stop yourself from coming over

All- I can feel you coming closer and closer, baby don't stop now, baby don't stop now

Shika and Haruka- I can never myself from falling over

Kei and Himari-you can never stop yourself from coming over

All- I can feel you coming closer and closer, baby don't stop now, baby don't stop now

Shika and Haruka- don't stop till you please me

Himari and kei- don't stop till you please me

Shika and Haruka- don't stop(can you feel me)

Himari and kei- don't stop (can you feel me)

All- don't stop, don't stop

Haruka- why don't you come over here

Shika- and slip into something a little more comfortable, slip into me

Himari- how does that feel, baby

Kei- oh wait don't tell me, I already know

All- I feel perfect/ I feel deep in you

Shika and Haruka- I can never myself from falling over

Kei and Himari-you can never stop yourself from coming over

All- I can feel you coming closer and closer, baby don't stop now, baby don't stop now

Shika and Haruka- I can never myself from falling over

Kei and Himari-you can never stop yourself from coming over

All- I can feel you coming closer and closer, baby don't stop now, baby don't stop now

Shika and Haruka- don't stop till you please me

Himari and kei- don't stop till you please me

Shika and Haruka- don't stop(can you feel me)

Himari and kei- don't stop (can you feel me)

All- don't stop, don't stop

Shika and Haruka- I can never myself from falling over

Kei and Himari-you can never stop yourself from coming over

All- I can feel you coming closer and closer, baby don't stop now, baby don't stop now

Shika and Haruka- I can never myself from falling over

Kei and Himari-you can never stop yourself from coming over

All- I can feel you coming closer and closer, baby don't stop now, baby don't stop now

"I bet the guys who came and saw us loved that" Shika insinuated

"I'm sure they did, any guy that's human, would kill to see girls in short black dresses, killer heels , singing suggestive songs." Himari said as the guys in the stadium blushed, everyone except 4 guys standing backstage. The first had black hair that was loose, and similar black eyes. The next had red hair an brown eyes. The third had long blond hair and blue eyes. And the last had orange hair and weird eyes. -later- kei pov-

"you guys have been awesome, we'll see you again soon" Haruka waved to the crowd before leading the way to backstage. Following the clicking of the other girls heels. we walked toward the dressing rooms. We sat on the cushions and beanbag chairs we brought with us.

"hey Shika didn't you say your brother was gonna come with his band?" Haruka asked.

"yeah, I gave him back stage passes so he should be somewhere around here." Shika replied as she ate a few m&m's.

"I hope his friends are hot!" Himari, Shika and I gave her a look that screamed 'are you kidding me'. "what?" I shook my head.

"is it safe to come in?" a someone said from outside.

"ya…" I said, as I reached for a watermelon lollipop. In came in a blond, a redhead, a raven, and a orange haired man.

"nii-san!" Shika said as she ran and hugged the raven.

"hi Shika" he sounded like a robot.

"Haruka, Himari, Kei this is my older brother, Itachi." Shika said.

"these are my friends, Deidara, Sasori and Pein." Itachi stated.

"hey do you think you can help us move our stuff onto the bus after the show?" Haruka asked.

"anything for such a pretty girl!" Deidara said happily. I think all three of us wanted to face palm. I sighed, I leaned back in my orange and red zebra striped beanbag chair. I reached for the new hot topic catalog, marking pages that had clothes I wanted.

"hey 'red dawn' your performing next, in 10 minutes." a staff person said.

"cool band name." I said not looking up from the mag.

"thanks." this time I looked up, Itachi had said it.


	2. second act

The staff person showed up, and told the guys to enter the stage. We stood as close to the stage as possible.

Itachi stood where Haruka was on guitar and vocals, Sasori where Shika was on bass, Pein on guitar, Deidara on drums.

"we're red dawn and we'd like to thank dragon's candy for inviting us on tour wit them, so if we could we'd like them to hangout on stage with us." Itachi said, staring at us. Haruka happily bounded out toward the drummer boy, Himari walked toward Pein, Shika to Sasori. "c'mon kei-Chan I won't bite I promise." he smirked. I walked at flipping him the bird as I did. "maybe later."

"dude move on already" Sasori said impatiently.

"alright" slow rock started slowly.

Itachi- I can be as humble as the next guy- he said looking at me.

-Or I can blink and make you crumble from the inside/ I could be every nasty thing you ever dreamt a man could be/ cause they all fall down! (down…!) cause they all fall down! (down…!)/ I can make you see the beauty of a new sun/ or I can be the source of your desperation/ I could be every nasty thing you ever dreamt a man could be/cause they all fall down! (down…!)/ cause they all fall down! (down…!)/ jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated/- now he stared at the crowd- haunted, taunted, but I'm what you've always wanted/ yea, yea, but I'm what you've always wanted/yea, yea, but I'm what you've always wanted/ you can turn away like you don't even see me/ yea, you can smile like you got something I need/ but every night you go home alone and dream about being underneath me/ all fall down!(down…!) /cause they all fall down! (down…!)/ jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated/haunted, taunted, but I'm what you've always wanted/ yea, yea, but I'm what you've always wanted/yea, yea, but I'm what you've always wanted/ - he turned back toward me- /can't you see through this disguise/can't you see through this disguise/ find the little boy inside/ I'm afraid of falling (falling…!)/ love is pain and now she's calling/ and she's/jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated/haunted, taunted, but I'm what you've always wanted/ yea, yea, but I'm what you've always wanted/yea, yea, but I'm what you've always wanted/ all fall down!/what you wanted/ (down…!)/ all fall down/what you wanted/ all fall down/

"so how'd you like that?" he turned to the crowd. Who were still cheering. "what about you Akai Yuri?" turning to me.

"it was good, I guess. For your first song that is." I narrowed my eyes.

"whatever you say" he smirked back. He turned toward the crowd.

Itachi- pretty girl is suffering as he confesses everything/ pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions ere about/- the girls danced around the guys I followed suit- /and that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head/and that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head/it's the way he makes you feel, it's the way he kisses you/it's the way he makes you fall in love/-he stared at me- she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego /and her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men/ and that's what you get for falling again, you can never get him out of your head/and that's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head/it's the way he makes you feel, it's the way he kisses you/it's the way he makes you fall in love/pretty girl…pretty girl…/ pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything, pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head/ it's the way he makes you cry/ it's the way he's in your mind/ it's the way he makes you fall in love/it's the way he makes you feel, it's the way he kisses you/it's the way he makes you fall in love…/

"better?" he asked.

"and if I say yes?" I said playfully.

"well Akai Yuri, if I sing one you like you have to kiss me." he smirked.

"stop flirting and sing already." Sasori yelled.

"fine, now all you gotta do is sing a song I like." I smiled.

Itachi- I hold on so nervously to me and my drink/ I wish it was cooling me, but so far has not been good, its been shitty/ and I feel awkward as I should/ this club has got to be the most pretentious thing since I thought you and me/ well I am imagining a dark lit place, or your place or my place/ well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you/ I wanna make you move, cause your standing still/ if your body matches what your eyes can do/ you'll probly move right through me on the way to you/ I hold out for one more drink, before I think I'm looking to desperately/ but so far has not been fun/ should just stay home, if one thing really means one/ this club will hopefully be closed in three weeks/ that would be cool with me/ well I'm still imagining a dark lit place, or your place or my place/ well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you/ I wanna make you move, cause your standing still/ if your body matches what your eyes can do/ you'll probly move right through me on the way to you/-

There was a small break between lyrics, I stared at shika's brother. why does he smirk when he looks at me? He caught me looking at him and did as I thought he would, smirk. Damn this sixth month tours gonna be fun.

Itachi-well I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you/ I wanna make you move, cause your standing still/ if your body matches what your eyes can do/ you'll probly move right through me on the way to you/you'll probly move right through me on the way to you/you'll probly move right through me on the way to you/

"so?" he stared at me, damn him. I feel like I'm blushing, wait am I?

"damn…I owe you a kiss." I crossed my arms.

"it would've happened eventually." he said stepping forward.

"don't be cocky." I pulled on his shirt and pulled him down to me, kissing him. I pushed him away, when I was done. "happy now?"

"ecstatic, I wonder what else I can get you to do for me."

"what'd I say about being cocky. Get on with your fucking set list."

-later-

We were all sitting in the tour bus, I sat in my beanbag chair. Shika was sitting next to her brother, and Sasori. Himari was sitting next to me, Pein was sitting behind her. Haruka was sitting next to Deidara. The guys pulled out some booze ranging from tequila to vodka to whiskey. Drinks started pouring, within an hour I was sitting on Itachi's lap, Haruka was making out Deidara. The face palm feeling came back. Being as tipsy as I was turned and straddled Itachi's lap. I leaned down, kissing him, letting his tongue slip into my mouth. Allowing his hands to feel around my curves, I know I shouldn't do this but what doesn't kill me makes me stronger. I rocked my hips forward and back a few times. He moaned, he bucked his hips forward, pressing a bulge between my legs. I gasped lifting my head back.

"look what you did, dirty girl." he moved more, I bit my lip. He groaned, I was holding back my moans. He grabbed a fistful of my crimson hair, Itachi kissed my neck. soft at first, then adding more pressure till it felt like he was biting me. I squirmed under the pain, he wrapped his arms around me to make me stay still.

"oh good we're pulling into a hotel, that will make this easier." Itachi whispered in my ear.


End file.
